


SCP-B27A5B The Brown Creature

by AfroDroid



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Creepypasta, It happened for realzies, SCP, true - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroDroid/pseuds/AfroDroid
Summary: scary stuff featuring a small brown lad and a gamer's struggle
Kudos: 1





	SCP-B27A5B The Brown Creature

back in 1997 the great gamer debacle happened in germany  
games were being recalled left and right in each lidl in Germany  
most importantly the game germany.exe which was just released a week prior  
many people we're trying to track down a copy as a collectors item  
why the game was recalled was never explained  
i was walking down (afro's street address) when a helicopter carrying all of the copies of germany.exe flew over me  
i look up and saw a small box falling from it  
i ran to chase and catch said box  
i grabbed it with my wrinkly green fingers mid air and looked back at the helicopter and pondered to myself "hmmmmmmmmm"  
with my index finger 2 inches deep in my mouth  
i said to myself as i reminisced of the classic tunes like "dieser fußball trifft mich gleich ins Gesicht" and "Männer sind untermenchen im gegensats zu frauen"  
i rushed to my house with the box, accidentally kicking my dog down the stairs as i go into my room  
as i turn my crt tv on and insert the game into the console i feel a sense of unease "what could have brought people to cancel this iconic game?" i thought while the iconic ps2 sound played  
I stared intently into the crt screen, controller filled with gamer gunk in hand  
the screen lit up.  
a white background and a pixelated brown man on screen said "Mama :) glass wiping noise" with his bitcrushed voice  
I dont find this strange, the only thing I found weird in this image is that the man is brown, that is very unrealistic  
and the screen fades to black and the title screen shows up  
"germany.exe" showed up in multi colored comic sans accompanied by the same weird brown creature doing a dance  
my giant gamer gut calming down from laughing at this brown individual (like when i laugh at brown creatures on newgrounds) i press start  
a small jingle plays and i am given a screen with the selections play, load, options and brown.  
i said "herm... one of these arent right..." and out of curiosity I selected options  
it showed a bigger list of options like anti aliasing and brown levels which is strange... "a PS1 can't handle anti aliasing!" I say as I scratch out dandruff off my sideburns really deeply and it started to bled  
so I press X on my controller to go back to the last selection screen  
I pressed on "play" but it asked for a memory stick  
I'm a small farmboy in the middle of the German alps, I do not have access to a memory stick  
same with the "load" option as well  
the last one was "brown" and I let out a big gulp as the little red arrow hovers over the option  
as my big meaty finger pressed the button the screen turned brown  
"is this game broken? i want babes not browns" i thought to my self as my tv screen stayed an unhealthy brown, the same brown as that creature before.  
after 5 minutes the screen changed the creature in the middle of a room with a door on it's right  
pressing the buttons randomly i come across a menu in the style of your typical rpg and see that the brown creature was named "afro"  
I kept pushing buttons and I realized I have control of this "afro" character  
I investigated the room, it was empty, there was no other option than to leave through the door  
as afro headed towards the door the screen quickly fades to a brown and let out a bone chilling noise  
my PS1 opened it's disc lid and the game closed  
"this is strange" I wondered to myself  
I attempted to play the game again, I booted the PS1 back up  
what was strange this time was...  
afro was not on the intro screen with the white background, no bitcrushed sounds either  
the title screen appears and it says... "Germany.exe.exe" and the only option is "brown"  
having no other option i pressed that wretched button again  
but this time the brown screen was different  
high pitched laughter and someone talking in reverse played as the game slowed showed black pixels  
when it finished i realized it was zooming out to show this afro yet again  
i appeared in the same room with the exception of a new door to the left with an arrow pointing towards it  
having no other option then to brace through the new door i went towards the looming door  
the screen faded to white, it took a solid 30 seconds before the world loaded  
an dark empty world with yellow grass  
I walk around the strange realm, my hands shaking and gamer juice is perspiring through my palms "this is giving me the hibbie jibbies irl" I say  
then afro stopped moving, I panicked and pressed all the buttons and nothing is working, I attempted to restart the game once more but afro said in his bitcrushed voice: "haha blimbus :)" and ran across the screen extremely fast and he stopped  
In front of him was a strange castle with the sign "LIDL" up front  
having regained control of afro i try to move away from the yellow, blue and red fortress  
but as i touch the border of the screen the brown creature cries an ear piercing bitcrushed yelp  
while it's pain brings joy to my face and gunk to my spunk i see that i cannot advance without entering the lidl  
as i enter the lidl the screen fades to a blinding white and the same bitcrushed voice says to me " hehe bagoo :)" as small red lines form the new area  
Afro loaded into the LIDL, it looks like a real lidl but low poly (kinda cool aesthetic ngl)  
I make afro go back out but he once again yelps and backs away from the door  
I proceed to go into the LIDL  
the lidl was empty, except for a tall woman figure behind one of the counters  
she had pixelated scribbles for a face and has a lidl uniform on  
I put on my Gunnar Gaming glasses and iched closer to the crt screen and peered into her breasts and noticed her nametag says "Berlin Babe"  
I leaned backwards and walked around, the Berlin babe's eyeless gaze follows my little brown creature  
I explored deeper into the lidl  
my "joystick" (penis for the girl gamers in the crowd) primed after visiting my first babe in this weird dungeon, i advance further into the halls filled with all sorts of items  
as i walk from floor panel to floor panel the screen beginns flashing and battle music starts as presumably afro says "whoa"  
on the left of the screen i see what i assume is a small boy, with afro on the right side of the screen. as i look at the options instead of the usual selections like attack or even magic i only see an option called "crumble"  
"Hrm this isn't right" I thought to myself  
I was still distracted with the Babe in my mind that I accidentally selected the "crumble" feature  
the small boy realistically screamed and melted into a puddle of blood and dust  
my eyes bulged out in horror and I feel sick into my gamer stomach  
I put the controller down and ram into the bathroom, my sister was shitting but I shoved her aside (FUCK YOU SARA I HATE YOU FOR BREAKING MY POKEMON EMERALD GAME) and vomited into the toilet bowl  
I run back into the room, afro was staring into the screen  
I said "I had enough of this" and I tried to press the power button but  
it turned a hard brown and i cant push it no more  
afro looked at me with his lil eyes, smiling  
not saying a word, I proceeded to play some more  
when i try to move afro it just kept staring at me with his glossy eyes and smile  
My gamer rage activated after this game toys with me i try to press the power button again to restart it.  
"haha ur stupid :)" flashed on the screen as the game restarted  
this time however the title screen was a dark brown with the word brown written in red bold italics with the papyrus font  
wanting to just get it over with i pressed the button which and the screen changed to afro  
but this afro was sinister, his eyes were decorated with big mean eyebrows and contained a small red dot. his afro began to bleed realistic blood as he spoke  
"you are a stinkolius >:)" he said as he began to slowly move towards the screen

I froze in fear

I couldn't take my eyes away off the screen

Afro moved closer and closer as if he's gonna come out of the screen 

heart beating so fast, a loud ear piercing noise came from the screen  
and then  
and then...  
this played on the screen  
https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/689995083491311716/802839296091881512/891430b518b82a7bb5f89a6bfa1242e5.gif  
the end


End file.
